A Crossover Into Hell
by Lanie Anderson
Summary: My crossover of Buffy Season 8 and Angel: ATF Season 6. It has been repeated there wouldn't be a crossover for some time, so I decided to do one. Begins with Buffy preparing to enter the hell that is LA. Better Summary Within! 100% B/A ship.
1. Chapter 1

_**DISCLAIMER: None of the characters belong to me, all belong respectively to Fox, Mutant Enemy, etc, etc. **_

_**SPOILER ALERT! There will be spoilers for Buffy Season 8 and Angel: After the Fall. So if you haven't read the comics yet, and don't want to be spoiled, you probably shouldn't read this story. If you haven't read the comics and don't intend to, then by all means, read the story. Maybe I will perhaps intrigue you enough to start reading the comics. If you know what's going on in S8 and A:ATF, then I'm trying to stay as close to canon as I possibly can. I'm going to try to keep certain things exact, but this is a fantasy, so some things aren't going to be straight canon. **_

_**Summary: This is my take on a crossover of Buffy Season 8 and Angel: After the Fall. It has been reportedly repeated that there wouldn't be a crossover of the two comics for some time yet, and well, I think they should definetely coincide. Spoilers up to Season 8 #12 and Angel: After the Fall #6. In the first chapter, Buffy has just found out about what has happened in LA and is preparing to jump in, so to speak. This is 100 an B/A ship, though I may throw in a little Spuff, somewhere for some drama, I don't know. **_

_**The road to Sunnydale, Just Outside of L.A.**_

"Buffy, I'm not sure you fully understand the ramifications of what you are about to do."

"I don't need to fully understand, Giles. All I _need_ to fully understand is that Angel, Spike and thousands of innocents are trapped in hell. They need help, and I'm here to give it. Tell me again, why exactly are _you_ here? It's not like you care what happens to them. I mean, after all, you are partially responsible for this situation, aren't you?" Buffy stated, poking her finger at the plasma like sphere surrounding outer LA.

"Buffy, that's not fair, Giles didn't know. We all thought Angel was evil again, I mean, he was heading up the most evil law firm in THE WORLD."

"Well, that's the problem isn't it, Xander. _You_ all thought Angel and Spike were evil again. Not a single one of you asked me what I thought. And here I thought I was the leader of this big slayer army, extremely capable of making up my own mind and everything. Guess I was way outta line in that department, huh?"

She stood, facing Xander and crossed her arms, waiting for his response. None came.

"Now, if you are all through trying to justify your actions to me, I'd like to get this over with."

She looked at each of her friends, her family. She knew they had done what they thought was best, but it didn't matter. If innocent people were trapped in hell, she should be there to free them, and she should most definetely be there fighting beside Angel and Spike.

"Uh, Buffy, what about Twilight?" Willow asked.

"What about him? How do we know that he isn't some how responsible for what is going on here?"

"Well, I guess we don't, but still. Buffy, this is HELL. A few days to us out here could be years to you, in there. Are you completely sure you want to do this, and alone to boot. You have an army that can help you, Buffy. You don't need to do this by yourself." Willow said, taking Buffy's hand in hers.

"Will, I'm sure. I've never been more sure about anything in my entire life. For once, I _know_ where I'm supposed to be, and it's in there, fighting for the greater good. The world has 1800+ slayers out here, in there, not a one. I think they could use the odds in their favor, don't you? I mean, you had the dream too, you know what it's like in there. They are slaves, Will. All of them and he's in there fighting for them, as a human no less. He needs me, and I need to help him. I can't let him die, not without trying. Come on, let's do this, ok?"

Willow looked at her friend. Buffy had obviously been in an odd place for a while. She still wasn't sure about everything, but if she had learned anything over the years, it was to trust Buffy's instinct. And, after all, she did have the same dream, both she and Buffy were there and saw the madness that was LA.

"All right, let's do it then." Willow said with a smile.

_**24 hours prior, Scotland**_

Buffy woke, drenched in sweat. She sat up, trying to decipher the images she had just seen in her dream. All of them a bit too far fetched to be real, but somehow she knew they were. She looked next to her, where Satsu slept and thought about waking her. She decided against it and rose to grab her robe from its resting place on the chair. She slid her arms in and enveloped herself in it's warmth. She made her way to the window, looked out over the moor and recalled the images that had flooded her mind, only a few moments earlier.

_'They keep coming. Hope Connor got far enough away. First heat down. Where's Spike? Oh. Dragon's helping our odds. Where's Gunn? __**Where's Gunn?'**_

_She could hear his thoughts, feel his emotions. She watched as he was teleported to the top of a building and she was sucked up with him. Even in dreams, teleportation made her queasy. He was looking around, confused._

_'Where? Teleported? Get back to the fight. Zombie? Tacky. Have to get back to the fight.'_

_It was then she noted she could feel something more than his emotions. As he started to jump from the roof, she screamed for him to stop. It was no use, he couldn't hear her. _

_'Quick beheading. Back to the fight. Heart racing. Where was Gunn? He'll be fine. No he was dying. People screaming. Heart racing?'_

_She ran after him and stopped at the ledge, afraid to look down. Then his thoughts spoke to her, once more._

_'Legs broken? Back, too. Heart racing? Oh.'_

_He had hit the top of a car and landed badly on the pavement. She breathed a sigh of relief. He was still thinking, which meant he was still living, for the moment. She watched as Wesley approached him. He said something to him and then Angel passed out, probably from the pain._

She closed her eyes as tears rolled down her cheeks. She wiped them from her cheeks and turned to leave the room. She tip-toed quietly to the door, as to not wake Satsu, and opened it. Buffy peered down the hall, and made her way down the stairs to what Xander liked to call the "Danger Room". It had something to do with X-men he had explained. He was always referencing something to do with comics. She'd never been much of a reader, didn't really have the time to. She scanned the room, and saw that Willow was there, looking at one of the monitors. Just then, she remembered another part of the dream.

_Angel was laying on a table, holding a book that looked as if it was made out of skin. He also had some sort of leech things stuck to his body in various places._

_"Ts'nad Hc-Iz T'guerhr Ev! Nella!" Angel chanted_

_"Ts'nad Hc-Iz T'guerhr Ev! Nella!" Wesley repeated_

_Buffy realized she was no longer alone. She turned to see Willow standing next to her._

_"What are they doing?" she asked Willow._

_"It's black magik. A healing spell, but dark magik none the less. That's the Necronomicon he's holding there in his hand" and Willow pointed to the book Angel was reciting the spell from._

_"Okay, next it says your'e supposed to put one hand on your hip and the other kinda like a spout-" Angel told Wesley._

_"Wait...really?" Wes asked._

_"No. Tnuets-Ne'Zal Gnav! Snem'ed!"_

_Nice to know he could still keep a since of humor, even while being stuck in hell and in obvious pain._

"How long do you suppose it's been that way?" Buffy asked Willow, sitting down next to her to peer into the monitor.

"Months I'd say. I remember Angel saying something about feeling wounds from two months ago, so at least that long." Willow sighed.

"I can't believe that I didn't know for _two months_! I mean, somebody had to know something. Did you know?"

"No, Buffy, I didn't know. Not at first anyway." Willow said, looking away from her friend.

"What do you mean not at first?"

"Well, I found out about a month ago. I wanted to tell you, but Giles insisted not to concern you with it. Because we couldn't help now anyway, what's done is done and they're in hell."

"Yeah, well, I don't believe that. I may not be able to get an army of slayers in there, but I sure as hell can get in there. And you, are going to find me a way."


	2. Chapter 2

**Road to Sunnydale, Outside LA**

She hastily paced back and forth in front of her friends. She was trying to come up with some sort of pep talk, to lighten the mood a bit. In reality though, it was her mood that was darkly heavy. No matter what she did, nothing helped. All right, she decided just to wing it. Surely something good would come out of her speech, she hoped. How long was it going to take the Mystic Slayers to get the portal open, anyway?

"So, obviously I want to say something to you all, but I really don't know where to start. You guys know how I feel about you, I love you all. Each and everyone of you. This is just something I feel like I have to do. I appreciate the concern that you guys have, but it really is misplaced. I mean, how many apocolypses have we faced together? What's one more, huh?"

"That's just it, though Buffy. It's not we, it's you. You're heading off into battle alone. We just want to help you." Dawn said, with tears in her eyes.

"Please Dawn, do not let those tears fall. We will be knee deep in saltwater if you do." Buffy said with a smile.

"Buffy, we're ready." Willow said, from behind.

"Well, here goes. Remember, if don't make it out in two days time, here, send someone after me. Love you guys."

She walked to the circle the mystics and Willow had formed on the ground. Each girl was working in pairs, six in all. They started to chant an incantation and Willow joined Buffy in the circle. She took Buffy's hand and proceeded to give her instructions.

"I'm going to be the portal, so to speak. I'm your way in. This is going to be like last time, so be prepared for the whole sickyness factor. Because I'm not going with you, you won't be able to come back through. The only way you can get back is if we send someone in with a key and it has to be used in a specific time and place. Got it?"

Buffy nodded her head.

"Here goes everything." She said

Willow began the chanting along with the other girls and Buffy noticed a swirling purplish, blue light begin to form around the circle. Wait, where were the mirrors. She distinctly remembered mirrors the last time. Maybe it was because it was a one way trip. Oh god, the spinning. She had to focus on Willow. Focus, dammit, focus. Her body felt as if it was being pulled in a hundred different directions at once. And as quickly as it began, there was a loud pop. She was falling, hard and fast. Oh, and there's that spontaneous sickness.

**Inside LA, during the battle for the Lord of LA**

Angel heard that distinct pop that came along with teleporting. It was so loud, it sounded as if it was right above them. "Great", he said to himself, "a teleporting demon is going to crush us from above."

He looked over head to where he had heard the noise and braced himself for battle. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Buffy was falling from the sky. Before he could warn the others, she hit him with full force, and landed on top of him.

"Buffy..?"

"Hold that thought..." she said, as she wretched just to the side of him.

When she was done heaving, she looked around to see that they were surrounded by hundreds of demons and enslaved humans. Apparently she had fallen right in the middle of the Lords challenge. The funny thing was, no one moved, no one made a sound.

"Slayer?" except Spike.

"I have stopped time for only a moment. Get the slayer a weapon, we must fight now." A blue haired woman said.

Angel started to hand her his sword, but she stopped him

"Keep it." She said, giving him a knowing look "You're gonna need that more than me. Besides, my weapon of choice is on its way."

A second later there was another pop, and Buffy raised her hand to catch her scythe out of the air.

"Thanks Will!" She exclaimed, "Now, let's kick some demon ass!"

**Scotland, 22 Hours Prior to Landing in Hell**

"What do you mean you're going to LA, now, without me?" Satsu exclaimed.

"It's urgent, and I have to leave, _NOW! _Please don't make this anymore difficult than it all ready is, Satsu. I can't go into detail, you just have to trust me on this ok?"

Buffy knew she was hurt but, professionally, she was under Buffy's command. Which meant she needed to obey orders without question, especially now. She didn't have time for a lengthy explanation.

"Okay, but I don't have to like it." Satsu rose from the bed, and wrapped herself in the sheet. She walked over to where Buffy was changing and stilled her by placing a hand on her shoulder. Buffy turned to look at her and saw the concern in her eyes.

"Just be careful okay? And if you need help, I'll come swooping in to save the day." Satsu said, while she tucked a stray tendril of hair behind Buffy's ear.

"I will. Thank you, Satsu, for everything."

Buffy looked at her and smiled. Satsu cupped her face and gave her a quick kiss.

"All right, I need to go before things I get all wet. I meant crying, face wet, from crying." Buffy said, embarassed, and backed out the door and right into Willow.

"You all set and ready to fly?" the redhead asked.

"Not exactly. I don't think I'll ever get used to Air Willow, but it's the quickest way to get there. Besides, Andrew gave me some Dramamine, so I should be cool." Buffy stated with a nervous grin.

"Thought anymore about what you're doing?" Willow asked.

"Don't need to."

**Back in LA**

"Angel, DUCK!" Buffy screamed, and attempted to behead the She-Skip.

"Buffy, her armor, you have to remove her armor!" He yelled back.

"Right, well, any ideas how exactly? Ooof."

The She-Skip had punched her in the stomach. Buffy countered with a sound blow to the head, via the scythe. As she scanned her opponent, the demon took another swing and Buffy ducked, this time parrying with a kick to the demons head. It was then that Buffy noted a piece of the armor had loosened atop the demon's head. Taking quick advantage of the situation, Buffy did a quick handspring and locked her legs around the she-skip's head, and flipped her forcefully to the ground. Quickly, while she still had the female demon's head viced between he knees, she pried the piece of armor the rest of the way off with the scythe. Just as quickly, she stabbed the demon through the brain, effectively killing her.

She stood up and scanned the area, and listened as the humans cheered and chanted "Slayer!" at her.

"That just leaves the blob then, any ideas on how to take that thing out?" Connor asked, coming to stand beside her.

"Some bleach and a little bit of elbow grease." She quipped.

Angel stood on her left side, while Spike and his blue-haired friend stood next to Connor. The other two girls, whom she hadn't yet become acquainted with, came to stand at Angel's left and all prepared to do battle. Buffy scanned the gelatinous opponent, trying to find someway to kill it.

"Hey, Electro-girl, think you can charge up my scythe without frying me in the process?" Buffy asked

"First off, my name is Gwen and sure I can. I'm not real sure about the not frying you thing, though, that scythe is mostly metal."

"If I grip here, at the stake end I should be ok. Look," she said and turned to face Angel, "here's my idea. Gwen can charge up my scythe and keep a charge on it and I slice this thing open wide. When that happens, you run in and take out the heart. Easy peasy."

"Yeah, easy." He said, with a nervous look on his face. He ran his hand through the back of his hair and sighed. "Sounds good, let's do it."

"All right, Gwen, whenever you're ready." Buffy said.

Gwen electrified the scythe and Buffy took off running, full tilt, Angel just a step behind her. A few feet in front of the demon blob, she lept in the air and brought the electric blade down, creating a large slice in the ooze. When her feet hit the ground, Angel lept over her and made a downward thrust with his sword and fully pierced the thing's heart. They both rolled back as the ooze was closing the wound and they didn't want to be trapt inside. As the last of it closed, the blob started to tremor violently, and suddenly exploded, covering everyone in the immediate path with demon blob gel. Angel retrieved his sword from the now dead demon's heart and turned back to look at Buffy.

"I could kiss you right now, but then Spike might get jealous." He said with a grin.

"Haha, very funny. I think you need to address your new subjects first, Lord Angel." she said, pointing to the cheering humans and the frowning demons.

"Yeah, guess you're right. But after, we need to talk, ok?" He asked.

Buffy nodded her head in agreement and turned to walk back to the gang with him. When they reached the others, Spike grabbed her up and spun her around.

"I don't know how you did it, pet, but I'm sure glad you did." He said as he set her back on the ground.

"Well, I'm glad she did too. Or else, we'd have been here a lot longer and there would probably be less of us. I'm Connor by the way." he said and extended his hand to her.

"Buffy, nice to meet you, though it could have been better circumstances."

"Yeah, but that's the way of it. Well, you all ready know Gwen, this is Nina and that's Illyria and the green guy headed this way, his name is..."

"Lorne! The name is Lorne and I'm so glad to finally make the acquaitance of the infamous Buffy! You are just too cute for words, buttercup." he said and kissed each of her cheeks.

He was a green demon, with red hair and horns and dressed from top to bottom in gold lame. To say he was extravagant was an understatement.

"It's good to meet you too, Lorne." She said with a smile.

"Well, looks like Angel's wrapping up his speech. For a champion, he's not much of a public speaker." Lorne said with a laugh.

As Angel finished his speech, he turned back to the others. He saw that Lorne was chatting with Buffy, and Spike was talking to Illyria. Nina looked as if she was ready to rip Buffy to shreds, he should probably intervene, quickly. He walked back to where they were gathered and placed his hand on the small of Buffy's back, an intamite, but slightly possesive gesture. She turned her head to look at him and smiled.

"I just want to thank you all for helping. You didn't have to, I didn't ask you to, but you did and my appreciation is endless. You especially, I don't know if we'd have made it through without you." He said, smiling at Buffy, and hugged her.

"Well, folks, I think that's our cue. Let's leave the new Lord and his Lady to talk, shall we?" Lorne said and everyone agreed.

As they all left, Spike muttered something about a poof and Nina something about blondes. Buffy didn't hear any of it, because the only sound she heard, was Angel's heart, beating rapidly in his chest.

**A/N Sorry it's taken a week to get a new chapter up. Thank you all for your reviews and hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please, keep the reviews coming in, as they keep me writing. Until next time... **


	3. Chapter 3

**Scotland, 22 hours prior to LA jump**

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! What do you mean she's going to LA. I thought that we had left all our nasty little grievances in Sunny California. Not to mention, things she's not supposed to know about Like say, Spike being alive." Xander said.

"She knows. She had a slayer dream and that's why we're awake at 3am, preparing to leave for LA. I had the dream too, even though I'm not a slayer. Only thing I can figure is someone reached out to us and now we've got to give a helping hand." Willow told Xander.

She moved around the room, gathering essential items she would need to teleport Buffy into Hell. She was worried, about what would happen to Buffy in there, but she also knew that the slayer could hold her own.

"Does Giles know anything about this?" Xander asked.

"Probably not, I mean, you know they aren't exactly talky talky with one another right now." Willow said with a sigh.

"Yeah, well, should one of us call him? Let him know what she's about to do. He may not be here, but I think he still has a right to know."

"Oh, I'm not callin' him. If you wanna be, Mr. Tattle Tale, you go right ahead. I want no part of it." She said and walked out the door.

Xander picked up his cell phone, entered a number and hit send. A moment later he was connected with a weary Giles.

"What in God's name do you want at this hour Xander? Is it Buffy, is she in trouble?" Giles asked with a bit of concern in his voice.

"Well, no and yes. She found out about the big Hell that is LA and is on her way there. She had one of those prophetic Buffy dreams and won't listen to reason. I thought maybe it would be in everyone's best interest if you knew and could possibly intervene. She and Willow are getting ready to take off as we speak, so if you could meet us in LA."

"Yes, yes, of course. When are you preparing to leave?" Giles asked.

"We leave in 2 hours."

"See you then."

**LA, Beverly Hills **

"Of course she wants to talk to the big Poof first. Not like she was surprised to find out that I'm walking with the corporeal again."

"Spike, why is there so much frustration about the slayer? I do not understand. I thought you enjoyed your pets. If this girl makes my pet so unhappy, then she must be destroyed." Illyria said.

"No, no, luv. We really can't have that. Peaches would surely stake me to make up for it. I do have one question though. How did you manage to stop time back there? Thought you couldn't do that anymore after you nearly blew us all to bits." Spike asked.

"I know not, Spike. It was a reaction and it worked. I will retire to my room now Spike. I am weary after battle."

**Wolfram and Hart building, what remained**

He lead her into the building, taking a moment to caution her about the damage.

"Not exactly a lord's palace, but it works for now." he said with a grin.

"Sooo, just you and Wesley in this wreck?" Buffy asked.

"How did you know about Wesley?" Angel asked, confused.

"I had a dream, saw everything that happened. One of Buffy's famous cameo's in your world type thing. The rest of them don't know you're alive, do they?"

He was quiet as he lead her to his shambled room. He motioned for her to sit as he walked to the mirror and looked at himself.

"No. And this is not exactly how I pictured you finding out. I had this little fantasy of making it out of here and coming to surprise you in Rome."

"Rome? Why on earth would you think I was in Rome. I've been in Scotland for a little over a year. I've never been to Rome." She said, confused.

"But Spike and I came to find you, heard you were in trouble and Andrew told us that you were with the Immortal and happy. We even saw you." He said, sitting on the bed adjacent to her chair.

"Andrew? Oh my gosh! You saw a Buffy double! The Immortal thing was all Andrew's idea. So what, you thought you'd come swooping in with a new found heartbeat and wisk me away from the big bad?" She asked with a chuckle.

"Something like that." He frowned.

"How long do you think you can keep this up? Pretending to be vampy and healing yourself with dark magik?"

"As long as it takes to put things right again, I guess."

"I'm sorry I wasn't there to help keep this from happening."

"It's ok, it wasn't your fight. Besides, I don't think you could've helped stop it, I think for some reason it had to be done this way."

She stood up and paced the room. She wasn't sure if she believed that. Surely she and the other slayers could have taken a huge toll on the demons that took LA. She turned to look at him and saw him watching her. He smiled when their eyes met. She thought he looked happy, as happy as he could be for someone who was stuck in hell. She couldn't help but wonder if they made it out, could they have a future together. After all, the things that had kept them apart were really no longer an issue. With his newfound humanity, it was like he was given a fresh start. Could _they_ have a fresh start too? She didn't want to let her thoughts go there. She didn't want to be that hopeful little girl again, only to have her feelings crushed. What if they didn't make it out, should they make the best of it in here, with what little time they had?

"So, how exactly does time work in here? Like how does it convert to real time?"

"I do believe that 1 year here is equal to 1 day out there, if my sources are correct." An english accented voice spoke from behind her.

"Wes, uh hi, how are you?" She asked, and turned to look at him. "You're looking, awfully, thin?"

"Yes, well, the afterlife is a bit hard on the, body. Angel, I didn't know we had a visitor and considering it's Buffy, I'm sure you two have a lot to talk about. If you need me, you know where I'll be." and with that, Wesley disappeared.

"Sooooooo, 1 year in here is 1 day out there. Hope I'm not all wrinkly by the time we make it back to the real world." She said, scrunching up her nose.

"How long before they come in after you?" He asked, a bit delighted at the information Wes had just given them.

"2 Days." She said, simply.

"So, looks like we'll be spending a lot of time together?" he asked in a hopeful manner.

"Yeah, I guess we will." she said, with a slight smile and took a step towards him.

He rose to meet her halfway, and took her hand. He looked down at it and then brought it to his chest.

"Buffy, I don't know where you stand? I mean, I'd like to have a relationship with you, as much of one as we can have here anyway. I don't know that I'll make it out of here, all I do know is that you were a big part in me trying to fulfill the shanshu. I don't want to waste what little time I may have as a human. I guess what I'm trying to say is, are you done with your _me_ time? Could you possibly find time for, us?"

"Angel, I don't know. I mean, I don't know if it's such a good idea right now."

"Look, I know things are confusing, but this may be all the time we have, here, now." He said, pulling her closer to him.

He put his hand under her chin and tilted her head up. When he looked in her eyes, she was holding unshed tears there. He remembered a time, that seemed so long ago now, when she had looked at him the same way.

"I'm just afraid that it won't be enough time. What if we start this here and one of us doesn't make it out? I don't think I could stand to lose you again, Angel. If I let my guard down where you're concerned, I'm afraid of what might happen." She said.

The tears threatened to spill over and she didn't want to cry, not in front of him for like, the hundredth time. She looked back down at the ground and wiped the tears from her face. She turned back toward the door and sighed.

"So, where can I stay?"

"I, um. Well, I don't know if it's such a good idea for you to stay here. You'd be in way too much danger, and I don't want you that accessible by the Senior Partners. I think you should stay in Silver Lake, with Lorne. It's a peaceful sanctuary there, and a bit euphoric. I think you'll like it."

"Oh, ok. Silver Lake it is then. Think I'll be able to find a change of clothes and a shower? I've still got demon ooze all over me."

"I'm sure Lorne can get you all fixed up. On that note, do you mind waiting while I take a quick shower?"

"No, go right ahead." She said, and sat back down in the chair.

Angel left the room and she looked around. She wondered what he had been eating since he'd become human. She also wondered what it was like for him to see his reflection in the mirror. She could remember when he hadn't had any mirrors at all around, and now he had two in his room. Why had she backed off earlier? Should she have taken the chance at any bit of happiness they could find together? Especially since they would be stuck in hell, for a while with one another. She looked down by her feet and noticed a book lying between her chair and the bed. She picked it up to thumb through the pages when something fell out. It was a tattered picture of her. Taken in her junior of senior year of high school. She couldn't really remember.

"Ready to go?" He said, startling her as he entered the room. He looked at what she was holding.

"Didn't know I was your book mark of choice." She said with a nervous smile.

He didn't have to look at the picture, he had it memorized. But these last few months had been lonely, and looking at it had brightened his day, given him a bit more hope.

"Yeah, come on. Let's get you to Lorne's." He said, took the two things from her and threw them on the bed.

**Silver Lake**

The car ride had been a little tense. Neither spoke on the way to Lorne's, both lost deep in their own thoughts. As Angel pulled the car into Lorne's drive way he turned to look at Buffy. He still couldn't believe she was there, right next to him. He wondered exactly how much she knew, what she had dreamed of. There was time to ask her about all of that later. She looked exhausted, and he would let her rest before he started grilling her on the specifics of how she was there, in the seat, right next to him.

He heard her say as he put the car in park and applied the brake. "Guess fancy cars are one of the perks to heading up and evil law firm, huh?" She asked him.

"Yeah, guess so. You look worried, you shouldn't be. You'll be fine here and I'll be in touch every day." He tried to assure her.

"It's not me that I'm worried about. It's you. You're going to be out there, trying to fix this all by yourself. You aren't invincible, Angel. I'd feel a lot better if you promised not to make any hasty decisions without letting me know, but I know you. I know you'll try and keep something from me to try and save me from getting hurt." She said as she turned to look back out the passenger window.

He put his hand on her shoulder and forced her to look back at him. "I guess I deserve that, after everything. Look, I know you sacrificed a lot to come here, so how about if we make a deal. We can be like partners, back each other up, consult one another about things. Would that help?"

"You mean like cops or something?" She asked. What would they call themselves, the Hell Police?

"Well, kind of, but not really. Just partners. We'll work on stuff together and I won't do anything without your backup. And I promise not to make any big decisions without talking to you first, ok?"

"Sounds good to me. What about the others, aren't they part of the fight too?"

"Only if they want to be. I won't ask anything else from them, not ever again. I've all ready asked more from them than I should have." It was his turn to turn away from her.

"Angel," she whispered as she took his hand in both of hers, "We'll fix it. I know we will. Now, enough brooding. I need a shower."

He turned to look at her and said, "Yeah, you're right. You're ruining the leather seats and I'm not sure if I'll ever get that smell out."

Her mouth fell open as an appalled look took her face. He couldn't help but laugh at her as she punched his arm. "Owww, that hurts. Human now, remember, that hurts more." He laughed out.

She couldn't help but giggle with him, "I know I stink, you so don't have to rub it in."

They both got out of the car and walked to the door. Before Angel even had a chance to ring the doorbell, the door flew open and they were greeted with an exuberant Lorne.

"Angelcakes! Buffypie! Come in, come in!" he exclaimed as he waved them into his house. "When Angel called and said you needed a place to stay, to say I was thrilled would be an understatement. I know we will have so much to talk about, and you will just HAVE to sing for me. I wanna know all I can about the most famous slayer ever!"

Angel and Buffy exchanged amused looks and followed Lorne into the living area.

"Anything I can get you two lovely champions? Sea Breeze, Pina Colada?"

"Honestly, just a shower and a bed for me. I'm beat and well, I stink." Buffy said, as she surveyed his living room.

"Oh! Of course, sweetie. How rude of me! Come on, I'll show you to your room."

She turned to look back at Angel as she and Lorne walked from the room. "Will you be here for a while?"

"Yeah, for a little while. I need to talk to Lorne, but then I've gotta get back. You go get cleaned up and rest, I'll see you tomorrow, ok?"

"Ok." was all she said as she left and followed Lorne to her room. As they made their way up the stairs, Lorne was explaining to her she wasn't the only person staying here with him. He offered refuge to a few different humans and other mystical beings until they could find a place of their own in Silver Lake. When they reached the landing, she noted that there where 4 doors on the landing. She assumed three bedrooms and a bath and figured she'd probably be sharing a room with someone. They stopped by the first door and Lorne ushered her in to the room. She was surprised to see it was made up for an individual and not roommates. She was also pleasantly surprised to find she had her own bathroom.

"The house doesn't look this big from the outside." She said, astounded.

Lorne just gave her a wink and said, "Oh, well, looks can be deceiving. Go on now, get freshened up. If you need anything, anything at all, Buffy dear, just ask."

"I will, and Lorne, thank you." she said as he opened the door to leave.

"Oh no, no! Don't thank me, why I should be thanking you!" and with that, he smiled and shut the door, leaving Buffy to herself.

_Buffy and Angel were standing in the hallway of the police station._

_"You should've told me what was going on." she said to Angel._

_"I didn't, I didn't think it was your business." he said._

_"Not my business?"_

_"I needed more time with Faith. I'm not sure..." he paused._

_"You needed? Do you have any idea what it was like for me to see you with her? That you, went behind my back..."_

_"Buffy! This wasn't about you! This was about saving somebody's soul. That's what I do here, and you're not part of it. That was your idea, remember? We stay away from each other."_

_"I came here because you were in danger."_

_"I'm in danger everyday. You came because of Faith, you wanted vengeance."_

She came awake with a start. She was still in her bath robe, lying diagonally on the bed. She must of dozed off right out of the shower. He had been right. The last time she had come to LA, it was for vengeance, but she also thought he was in trouble. She should have known he could handle things back then, she had been angry and worried and acted hastily. Was that the case now? Should she have left him on his own to put LA back the way it was? No, she shouldn't have. She had the dreams for a reason, someone had wanted her to know what was going on. This time, she was here to help him save some souls, including his own.

She rolled off the bed, stood up and stretched. She looked at herself in the dresser mirror and noted that her hair was a mess. What she wouldn't give for a little mousse and a curling iron. Not to mention a good moisturizer and some make-up. She hadn't really looked around before she passed out. She wondered if there was something here she could wear, since the clothes she came in were ruined. She opened the dresser drawer and noted that it was full of underwear. Bra's, panties, all from Victoria's Secret and all her size. She opened the next drawer to find a few pairs of pajama pants and some camisoles, once again all in her size. "Ok," she said, "this is just a little strange."

She walked over to the closet and slid back the door. Inside she was stunned to find clothes of all sorts, all her size, yet again. There was everything she could possibly need in there. From jeans to dresses to operative gear. And shoes, oodles and oodles of shoes. "If I didn't know I was in hell, I would swear this is heaven. I've never seen so many shoes!" she squealed.

As she picked out an outfit and laid it out on the bed there was a knock on her door. "Who is it?" she called as she tightened her robe around her.

"Just Lorne, sweetie. Can I come in?"

"Sure, just a second though, I'm changing.

Buffy hurriedly changed into her outfit and went to let Lorne in. He smiled when he saw her.

"I see you've found the closet. I was hoping I got everything right, and it seems I did. Why, I don't think anyone has ever looked so breath taking in a simple tank top and jeans ensemble." he gushed.

"Oh, stop it. You are so full of it, not that I mind, but you'll spoil me with you flattery. How in the world did you get all this together so fast?" She asked.

"Well, I've been keeping this room for you for a while, honey. You see, I knew you were coming, I'm the one that sent for you." he beamed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Somewhere, Unknown**

_"We are not happy with this turn of events, Wesley. How did the slayer find out?"_

"I'm not exactly sure at the moment. She's been taken to stay elsewhere, I'm not sure of the location."

_"She needs to be kept away from him, Wesley. She needs to die before her time here is done. She cannot be re-united with her friends. We will leave it to you to make sure that doesn't happen."_

"Yes, yes of course. Very well then." and Wesley was zapped back into the Wolfram and Hart building.

**Silver Lake, Lorne's House**

"Oh, I think the cheetah espadrilles would look lovely with that outfit. Give it just the right amount of pizzazz." Lorne said, as he took them from the closet and handed them to Buffy.

"So, you're the one that sent for me? Why?" Buffy asked as she took the shoes from him and set about strapping them to her feet. "By the way, I really love these shoes."

"Well, I'm glad. And I knew a long, long time ago that one day you would come into play, and help out our Angelcakes. Mr. Broodmuch likes to think he can take hell out all by himself, but I know better. He needs the help of one more champion, and that, my girl is you. So, I waited till I was sure the cavalry was needed and had some of my girls work some mojo to get you here."

"And the clothes, how did you know what to get?" She asked.

"Well, I couldn't have the Buffy Summers hang out in hell and not look stylish doing so. There are some cosmetics and things in that vanity over there, by the way."

"Oh my gosh! You thought of everything, didn't you! I could just kiss you!" She squealed as she ran to the vanity.

"Well, you could, but I like my head right where it is, thank you very much. Now, dinner is ready and you can come down and meet everyone else that lives here right now. Oh, and Angel decided to stay for dinner, which is odd, considering he's on an all liquid diet." Lorne said with a quizzical eye.

Buffy turned to him abruptly. "Really, well you know, that is odd. Maybe he's just being polite, you know?"

"Yeah, maybe. See you in a few, hon." and Lorne left.

Buffy followed shortly after she applied a little make up and brushed her hair up into a ponytail. She went downstairs and followed the voices to the dining room. She walked in and saw that there were 5 people, talking and laughing with one another. Angel and Lorne were standing off to the side as she came in. Lorne greeted her and then proceeded to get everyone's attention.

"Well, everyone this is Buffy, she'll be staying with us for a while, so I'd like for you all to make her feel welcome." As Lorne spoke the other 3 people in the room turned to look at her. The last person to look her way was a man, a man she hadn't seen for quite some time.

"Buffy?"

"Why Hank, you know Buffy?" Lorne asked.

"Yes of course I know Buffy, I know her very well. She's my daughter."

Buffy looked at the man that had pretty much abandoned her long ago. He hadn't even called to check on her when her mother died. He couldn't be bothered to even try to help her. Tears threatened her once again as she looked at him. He stepped toward her and she instinctively stepped back, right into Angel. He took her hand and gave it a squeeze, just to reassure her that he was there for her.

"Hi, Dad." She managed to grind out.

"Buffy, honey why are you here? I haven't heard from you in ages and where is Dawn?"

"Well, _DAD,_ if you had ever bothered to be a part of my life, you would know why I'm here. Remember, all those years ago when I told you and Mom about all the things that go bump in the night and you had me committed, I was telling the truth. I'm a vampire slayer, Dad. Just like I told you then. I'm here to fight, not that it's really any of your damn business." Her breathing was becoming hard and her heart started to race. She began to feel dizzy and felt like she was about to vomit.

"Buffy, sweetheart..." Hank said and took another step toward her.

She turned to look at Angel. "You have to get me out of here. I can't deal with this right now, I need some space to think. Please, Angel, get me out of here." Her lips began to tremble and he could see she was going to break down. He knew she didn't want to do that in front of her father, so he pulled her by the hand out of the room and to the front door. As he opened the door for her, Lorne came out of the dining room.

"Buffy, hon., I'm sorry, I didn't know." He said, with sympathy in his eyes.

She opened her mouth to say something, but couldn't. She swallowed the lump in her throat and looked to Angel with pleading eyes.

"It's ok Lorne, we'll be back later." Angel said and shut the door behind him.

Buffy ran to the car and threw herself inside. She waited while Angel started the car and pulled out of the driveway. They made it about a block before she hit total meltdown. He pulled the car over to the curb and pulled her to him. She held onto him tightly as the pent up tears screamed from her. After a while, her sobs turned to sniffles and she backed out of his embrace. She looked out the window, instead of looking at him.

"Is, that a park over there? I think I could use a little fresh air." She opened the door and then turned to him, "you coming?" she asked.

He followed her to the park where she climbed atop a picnic table and sat down. She stared down the street to Lorne's house and sighed.

"That was really, really unexpected. Thank you though, for being there. I'm glad you didn't leave tonight, I don't think I would have managed that without you." she said and laid her head on his shoulder.

He placed his arm around her and pulled her closer to him. He couldn't believe he hadn't recognized Buffy's father. He had been to Lorne's just the other day and met everyone, and it never registered with him. He began to sooth her by stroking his hand from her shoulder to her elbow. She relaxed against him and he kissed the top of her head.

"Guess I haven't worked out all my Daddy issues. I was so shocked to see him, so many things crossed my mind. I was pissed that he was there, then I was glad he was alive, but then I was pissed again that he didn't let us know when he was back in LA. The last I heard, he was in Spain with his new 'secretary'."

She looked up at him, suddenly as if something had alarmed her. "Was that your stomach that just made that noise?"

"Yeah, guess so. I haven't eaten since earlier today." He said, a bit embarrassed.

"Well, there's only one thing that can cure a hungry Angel and a sad Buffy. Junk food. There's gotta be some around here somewhere."

**20 minutes and 1 pepperoni pizza later...**

"I can't believe they have pizza this good, in hell. I swear, between Lorne's house and this pizza, I'd never know I was in hell."

"Yeah, until you leave Silver Lake and enter the thorny, fiery world where demons have innocent people enslaved." Angel said, solemnly.

Buffy looked down at her plate, "Yeah, I guess there is that." she said feeling a bit ashamed.

"Think you're ready to go back and face the music?"

"No, not really. But I guess the faster I get this over with, all the faster I can move past it."

They walked back to the car and he drove her back to Lorne's house. As they walked in, Buffy's father was sitting in the living room with Lorne. He rose from the couch to greet her.

"Buffy, honey. Are you all right?"

She looked at him, and with all the composure she could muster she said, "Yes, but you don't really get to ask that question. Not until we've had a nice long father, daughter chat."

Angel leaned and whispered, "Do you want me to stay?" She turned to him, gave him a small smile and shook her head.

"I think I can manage now, thanks. Why don't you and Lorne go and discuss apocalypticy things, this might be a while.

Angel gave her shoulder a slight squeeze, and then followed Lorne to the kitchen.

"Well, I'm not even sure what to say about this whole situation. Think she'll be ok?" Lorne asked.

Angel could only smile, "Yeah, Buffy will be just fine. She's strong, and she's very determined. She came here with a mission, she'll see it through. Listen, I just wanted to thank you, for rallying the troops."

"Well, you know me, always coming through in the time of crisis. So are you and Patrick Swayze any closer on gettin' us outta here?" Lorne asked.

"No, but I'm working on it Look, I need to go check in with Connor, you'll let me know if she needs anything?" Angel asked.

"You know I will."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Why weren't you there?"

"Buffy, honey, listen you have to understand something." Hank started.

"No, I don't HAVE to understand anything. I just want to know, why weren't you at Mom's funeral? Why weren't you there when Dawn and I needed you the most?" She asked.

"All right, you want to know why I wasn't there? Because I couldn't watch the woman I had loved for most of my life get put in the ground, Buffy. I know it was hard for you and Dawn, but you have to understand that it was hard for me too. Just because our marriage didn't work, Buffy, didn't mean that I didn't love your mother. She was the first girl I ever loved, and I loved her for most of my life. I know that when we got divorced, you were troubled, but you need to understand that I was troubled too." He crossed the room to where Buffy sat on her bed. "When you and your mother moved away, it was hard for me. I had to work all the time to pay my bills and child support to your mom. After you turned 18, I guess I went a little crazy, a mid-life crisis. Honey, if I could go back and correct the wrongs I've done, I would. I'm so sorry I wasn't there to help you, sweetie. All I can ask is that you forgive me. God only knows that we could die any minute in this place, and I don't want to die, knowing that my daughter hates me."

Buffy listened to his speech and tears began to well in her eyes at his last statement. "That's just it, Daddy. I don't hate you. All this time, I thought you hated me. I thought you blamed me for everything that happened with you and Mom." Tears rolled down her cheeks now, and her father reached to wipe them away.

"Sweetheart, I could never hate you. Your my little girl, my only little girl, I love you."

He leaned in to hug her, but she stopped him. Confused she asked, "Wait, what do you mean I'm your only little girl. What about Dawn?"

"Buffy, I know about Dawn. Whenever we got here, in hell, all of my altered memories, were, well, unaltered. Lorne helped me understand a lot of what happened."

"So, wait, does that mean you don't think of her as your daughter?" Buffy asked, feeling herself become angry again.

"No, nothing like that. I guess I feel more like she's an adopted daughter. All those memories I have of her aren't real, not like the ones I have of you, but that doesn't mean that I don't love her. And if we ever get out of here, I damn sure plan to tell her. I really hope you girls can forgive me, and let me start being the father that I should have been for the last 10 years."

She looked at her father for a moment, then she took his hand. "Daddy, it may take some time, but I'm going to try. Just give me my space, and don't push to hard, all right. And when we DO get out of here, I'm sure Dawn will need the same courtesy."

"Ok, that's the most I can hope for right now. All right, well, I'm gonna let you get some rest then. Goodnight Buffy." He rose from the bed and made his way to the door.

"Oh, by the way, Dad. I'm really happy that you are ok."

"Me too, honey. Me too."


	5. Chapter 5

_They were in her kitchen back in Sunnydale. She watched the scene replay, as if it were straight out of a movie, but also as if she was a part of it. Well, she had been a part of it, it was a memory after all._

_She turned around to bring him the first aid kit and noticed a tattoo below his right shoulder blade. It was a gryphon, straddling the letter A._

_"Nice tattoo." She said, as she let out the breath she just realized she had been holding in. "I was lucky you came along." She said as she looked up at him. She began to bandage his ribs and asked, "How did you happen to come along?"_

_"I live nearby. I was just out walking" he said._

_"So you weren't following me? I just sorta had this feeling you were."_

_He smiled at her and said, "Why would I do that?"_

_"You tell me. You're the Mystery Guy that appears out of nowhere. I'm not saying that I'm not happy about it tonight, but if you're hanging around I'd like to know why." she said as she finished his bandage._

_"Maybe I like you."_

_"Maybe?" She asked as she looked into his eyes. She could feel that anticipation, god she wanted him to kiss her. Right when she thought he would, she heard the front door open._

_Suddenly she was in the street. She watched as the fight from earlier in the day commenced. A voice spoke from behind her._

_"You shouldn't be here, you know."_

_"I know." She said._

_"It's a good thing you are though. But it's gonna take more than just you to do this."_

_"I know that too. Till then, all I can do is fight, that's what I do, fight."_

_"That's what you both do. Granted, I did help him keep the fight going, but you inspired him."_

_"Why are you here?"_

_"To tell you that this really maybe all the time you have left with him, and to not waste it. As much as it pains me to do so."_

_"What do you mean maybe? Since you are on a higher plain now, shouldn't you know if we have more time or not?"_

_"Even if I do know, I can't tell you."_

_"What about Spike?"_

_"What about him?"_

_"I loved him to you know."_

_"Oh come on, Buffy. You and I both know that Spike will never make you go weak in the knees the way Angel does."_

_"I suppose you're right, but I don't want to hurt him. Wouldn't having a relationship with Angel be like rubbing it in his face."_

_"Well, yeah, but he'll get over it. Trust me. Spike's got a soul mate, and he'll meet her soon enough. I'm just here to make sure you don't screw this up. But, I've gotta go now, I've got lots of important things to do. I'll be watching out for you though"_

_Buffy turned to look at the woman she hadn't seen in a very long time._

_"Cordelia, before you go, how's my Mom?"_

_"Happy. She wants you to be happy too, ya know?"_

**Beverly Hills**

"Blue, you all right?" Spike asked as he knocked on the door. "Spider and the girls are gettin' a bit ancy, so I figured we go out for a bit. I just wanted to check in on ya before we left."

"Spike?" a weak, but familiar voice called from inside the room.

He recognized the voice immediately and opened the door. "Fred, you all right, ducks?"

"Where's Wesley, I saw him today, where is he?" Fred asked. She was curled up in the fetal position at the foot of her bed. Spike sat down next to her and stroked her hair.

"I don't know luv. I'm not sure what is happening there, but I damn sure plan to find out. I'll be talking with Peaches first thing tomorrow. Right now, pet, what you need to do is rest."

"You're right, I'm tired, I feel like I've been to hell and back."

"Yeah, well, you could say that. I'll be in to check on you later." He said with a pat to her shoulder.

He walked from the room and out to the parlor where all the girls were waiting for him. He really wasn't in the mood to deal with the demon bitches tonight. Not after the day he'd had. What with Buffy coming in to rescue the Poof and with Fred and Wesley letting themselves be seen, the place was really starting to live up it it's reputation.

"Spike, that man is here to see you again. He's out on the lawn. I thought you were going to take us to a party." Spider said as she gave him a loatheful look.

"Yeah, right, well. Looks like we're gonna have to wait a bit. The new almighty Lord has come a callin'. Can't disappoint him, now can we?"

Spike walked out to meet Angel on the lawn. "Peaches, you looked pissed, and where's Buffy?"

Angel glared at the blonde vampire. "She's at Lorne's. Why didn't you tell me about Fred?"

"Why didn't you tell me about Wesley?" Spike shot back.

"Because he's none of your business."

"Well, same goes with Fred. I had to protect her." Spike said, as he lit a cigarette.

"Just so you know, Fred is my business." Angel said as he paced around Spike.

"Would you be still, I don't want a fight. I'm right sore from earlier today and I don't get much rest looking out for the girl in there either. She's constantly switching from Blue to Fred. And if you remember correctly, I did ask for your help with her today. So what's with Wesley?"

"He's my contact to the Senior Partners." Angel replied. He looked over and saw two lawn chairs so he took a sit on one of them. Spike, sat down in the chair next to Angel.

"So, do you think you can trust him?" Spike asked as he took a quick drag from his cigarette.

"I would like to think so, I mean, it's Wes after all. I've trusted him with quite a bit all ready."

"Then why is Buffy at Lorne's? I thought for sure you'd want her right where you could keep an eye on her."

Angel sighed and leaned back in his chair. He looked at Spike and said, "She's safer with Lorne. No one can hurt her there, well, except for her father that is."

Spike coughed as he had just taken a swig from his flask. "Her father. I thought the sod was in Spain, shagging his new assistant. What on earth is he doing in LA?"

Angel shook his head. "Guess he came back before we took it to hell. She's at Lorne's now, talking to him. He's been staying there and I didn't even know. It never registered with me, for some reason. I mean, I'd seen him before, when Buffy was first called as the slayer. I should have recognized him."

"Oh, now don't start to brood, Peaches. We all make mistakes. Especially you. Our Slayer will be just fine, you'll see. So, did you happen to hear any of the conversation?"

Angel winced, he knew what Spike meant. Did he eavesdrop on the conversation with his vampire hearing. "No, I figured Buffy would tell me if she wanted me to know." Although, if he still had that ability, he wouldn't have left. He would have made sure the man didn't say anything out of line.

"So, we going to have a problem if I go and pay her a visit?"

Angel sent him a seething look. "Don't mess with her, this is all going to be hard enough on her."

"I don't plan to mess with her, unless she wants me to." Spike said with a grin.

"I thought you said you weren't looking for a fight right now, Spike." Angel said through gritted teeth.

Spike chuckled, "You know I can't help but provoke you. But, I can't say that I'll say no, ya know, if she approaches me. Just keep that in mind. We maybe fighting each other a lot more, with her around."

Angel turned his head the other direction and said, "Yeah, maybe."

"So, what are we going to do about the girl in there?"

"For now, just keep me updated on her condition. I'll look around and see if I can find anything. Well, I need to get back, where the Senior Partners can keep a close eye on me."

Spike watched him walk away. He thought Angel was a bit strange, but chalked it up to Buffy being around. She tended to have that effect on both of them, turning them into sniveling sods the minute she walked into a room, or in today's case, a fight. He smiled to himself when he thought of he way she had moved in that fight today. He had missed her. He made a mental note to pay her a visit, first thing. Right now, he had other problems, as he heard Spider calling his name from the door.


	6. Chapter 6

"Angel?"

"Hey Wes." Angel responded, from his place on the bed. He had just finished with his healing ritual.

"Where is Buffy?" Wesley asked.

Angel stood up from his bed and strode to his closet. He rummaged around inside until he found a decent shirt. He didn't look at Wesley as he spoke. "She's somewhere safe."

"I understand. I wouldn't tell me either. What can you tell me about what happened earlier today, with Illyria?"

Angel finally turned to look at him. "I really don't know. Maybe it was just like before, when she took on Fred's image."

"Perhaps. Angel, I thought I should warn you. You shouldn't get involved, with Buffy, while she's here. It could deviate you from your course."

"We'll see." he replied as he walked through Wesley and out the door. He walked down the hall to what he remained of an employee break room. He put a pot of boiling water onto the stove and then went to the cabinet to remove a cup.

"Angel," Wesley said from behind him, "I'm serious. If you get romantically involved with her while she's here, it could seriously alter things. And very possibly, not for the better. You have a job to do, need I remind you?"

"No, I know I have a job to do. But, I'm not going to give up on her. Someone once told us that together we are powerful, alone we are dead. At the time, I thought it meant something else, but now I know what it really means. She gives me strength, Wes. She has since the day I laid eyes on her."

"It's just that, well, they are going to try and kill her, Angel. If they succeed, where will that leave you? Where will it leave all the people you are fighting for. You barely made it through her death the last time. I really don't want to think about what it would do to you now."

Angel removed the pot of water from the stove and poured it into his cup. He took a canister of chamomile tea from the counter and dropped a bag into his cup. He thought about what Wesley had just said. If she did die here, it would kill him, but not before he put things right. If anything it would inspire him to keep fighting, get LA back to normal, then he could mourn. Then it dawned on him. "If they want her dead, then she must be a threat to them. Wait a minute!" He exclaimed as he stood abruptly from his chair, causing it to fall over in the process. "She's been the threat all along, not me! She was called here, in LA and fought for a good year before she moved to Sunnydale. She more than likely ruffled their feathers a bit."

"She's also upset the balance of things by creating her army of slayers." Wesley pointed out.

"That's why they wanted Angelus, he was the only one that ever got close to throwing her. But then that means that the Senior Partners aren't responsible for my humanity." Angel said as he paced back and forth.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because, they would want Angelus to kill her. As a human, it's not possible. Someone else must have done this."

"A higher power, perhaps? One that knows the fate of things?" Wesley asked.

"It's possible. Either way, their plans are all ready getting foiled." Angel grinned.

**Silver Lake, The Next Morning**

Buffy quickly ate the plate of eggs that Angel had cooked for her. "I didn't know you could cook like this." she said.

"It's a talent I acquired over the years. Did you sleep well last night?" He asked her, while he watched her scoop the last forkful into her mouth.

"Yeah, had a weird dream though. Got a visit from someone unexpected in my dream."

"Really, who?"

"Cordelia." She said, matter of factly.

"Cor-Cordelia? What did she say?"

"Yeah, she told me not to waste my time here, with you. And you know what?" She said as she stood and put her went to the sink to wash her plate.

Angel came to lean on the counter next to her. He crossed his arms over his chest and simply asked, "What?"

"She's right," she paused for a moment and took a deep breath, "but that doesn't mean we rush this. There are more important things here a stake than just us. Plus, I'm going to be here for a while, unless we get out before my extractor comes that is. So, there is now big hurry. Let's just take things nice and slow, ok?"

He smiled at her then. He wanted nothing more than to take her in his arms and kiss her, but he also didn't want to push her. She smiled back at him and he felt his pulse quicken. He reveled in the experience of it. He thought back to all the times her smile alone had brightened his day and how glad he was that she was here now, that glimmer of sunshine in his life once more. And she wanted to be there, with him. He felt his smile grow so large that his cheeks actually hurt. Another human feeling that she was responsible for.

"You know, you're really cute when you are cheesing."

"When I'm what?" He asked as the smile faded from his face with confusion.

"What you were just doing with that Cheshire cat smile, sometimes we 21st century folk call it cheesing, cuz it's a cheesy smile." she said.

"Oh" he replied.

"So, you feel like rallying the troops for a bit of a patrol. Maybe a rescue mission or two?" She asked him.

"Sure, why not." He said and offered his arm to her as they walked from the room.

**A/N: I've decided that I'm going to start updating this with every new issue of the comics. I want to keep the story as close as possible to what's going on currently in them and I figure that's the best way to do it. Since they only come out once a month, Buffy during the first of the month and Angel towards the middle to end, that means about to updates a month. I hope you guys have enjoyed these last three chapters I've posted, some of this has been working in my head for weeks. I just had to find the time to get it out. Please review what you've read, for your reviews mean a lot! Oh, and I've been toying with doing this crossover like separate arcs of the comics, meaning that there would be a series of stories associated with it instead of just this one story. That means sequels! Let me know what you think!**

**Also, I have been working on finishing up my other story 'What if She Found Everything She Wanted' and hope to have the COMPLETED story up within the next couple of weeks. I've decided to do a bit of revising and touch up here and there before I finish posting the rest of it. So, those who have read that one and are waiting on an update, it's coming soon, in it's ENTIRITY. Thank you so much for being patient, I just hope the reward is fruitful for you!**


	7. Chapter 7

**LA Hyperion Hotel**

"So, has anyone ran into any other slayers? I know a few of them were sent here, but I didn't receive any updates on them." Buffy asked as she looked at the group that had assembled in the lobby of the Hyperion. Spike, Illyria, Connor, Gwen and Angel were circled around her.

"Now that you mention it, pet, I haven't happened upon any." Spike looked around the room as the others seemed to agree.

"So, no one?" Buffy chewed on her bottom lip for a second before she spoke again. "There is something very wrong with that. I would think that at least one of you has run into one of the girls. Dammit!"

"Buffy," Angel started, before she cut him off.

"No, don't. Don't try to comfort me. I am their leader, each and every one of them, I am responsible for what happens to them. I should have known if they hadn't checked in. God, how could I be so selfish? I just jumped in here with my own agenda and didn't even think about them." She sighed and sat down. Why hadn't she thought about what could have happened to them? She hadn't even figured them into the equation, until now, thanks to Angel. He had asked her if any had been stationed here.

"Look, pet. If they're still here, we'll find them." Spike said as he came to kneel in front of her. He put one hand on her knee and the other forced her to look at him.

Angel watched the exchange and he could feel his body flood with jealousy. Even though they had agreed to give things a try again, he couldn't help the anger that rose inside him when Spike got near her. He could feel his heartbeat pick up as he watched her place her hand on top of Spike's and give it a squeeze. Blood roared in his ears as she smiled down at him and thanked him. 'Sure, I can't comfort you, but it's perfectly all right for Spike to', he thought to himself.

"So, basically we do a sweep and see what turns up." Angel said, to break the silence and to ease the roaring jealousy inside his head.

Buffy looked up at him then and tried hard not to burst out laughing. She could see the word 'jealousy' written on his forehead. "It's a way better plan than just sitting here. Hopefully with your newfound status, we'll get a few answers."

"I think asking around is something Spike and I should do. It'll go better if we don't have a slayer on our side when we're asking." Angel spoke as he leaned against the column in front of her.

Spike turned around to look at him, "well, they're gonna wonder why she helped us out the other day. They all ready know she's on our side, Peaches."

"That maybe the case, I just think this will go better if two vampires are looking for the other slayers."

At this, Buffy jumped up. "You can't just expect me to sit here and wait while the 'men' go do all the work! That's not my way of doing things and you know it."

Angel looked at her, she stood in front of him with her hands on her hips. He was going to have to be harsh, though he didn't want to be. "Yeah, I know, but you came here to help and you can help by staying here while Spike and I ask around."

"No. These are my girls here, I need to be there."

"Yeah, and this is my city here, I think I know what I'm talking about."

"Oh, you're going to play that card?!" Buffy said as she stepped forward and got in his face. "Are you leading me now? That's funny, because I distinctly remember this conversation where we agreed to be partners. This doesn't sound like a partnership to me."

Spike stood and tried to get between the two. Not that he didn't like to see them argue, he'd like nothing more than to see Buffy put Angel in his place, but he knew now wasn't the time. "Look you two, not that I'm not getting a right kick out of this, but Angel's right." Both of them turned to look at him, shock clear on their faces. "If you let us do this, and we find a lead, we'll be sure to bring it back to you."

Buffy was astounded. "This is just ridiculous. You're both trying to baby me. Fine, ask around. But the minute you find something out I want to know. I have a right to know."

Angel knew now wasn't the time to try and apologize, he'd have to handle that later. He knew she was angry, but there was always the possibility that she would understand after she calmed down. He and Spike walked up the steps to the doors. He glanced back at her and saw that she had turned her back defiantly to them. He smirked a little at that gesture, she hadn't changed much. He heard Spike open the door and he turned to walk out with him. He didn't expect what waited for them outside.

"What the?" he heard Spike say from a distance. The sight before him made his very human stomach turn. Someone did this to get his attention. They had most definitely gotten it.

"Reckon she's a slayer?" Spike asked.

"Yeah." Was all he could say, he had to turn his head away from the grotesque sight in front of them. A badly beaten girl had been strung upon a cross and hung on the side of the building adjacent to they Hyperion entrance.

"Angel, I think she's still alive. I hear a heartbeat." At Spike's words they both took off across the street. They worked quickly to get her down. Angel carried her as Spike ran ahead of him to open the doors. He looked down at the girl, she seemed to be gaining consciousness. "You, you're Angel. They, they told me about you."

"Shhh. Don't try to talk right now. We're gonna take care of you." Angel looked around frantically as he carried the girl inside. Buffy saw them immediately and ran to them. "Oh no." She whispered as she ran. Angel took her to the front desk and laid her down. The girl was still somewhat conscious, so he let Buffy step up to her side.

Buffy looked down at the girl, "Do you know who I am?" she asked. The girl nodded her head and whispered Buffy's name.

"I know this is difficult, but do you have any idea who did this to you?" Buffy asked the girl.

"I, I'm not sure. They captured us, used us for training." The girl whispered.

"They?" Buffy questioned, puzzled.

"Vampires." The girl said simply.

"Just one more question and we'll let you rest, ok?" Buffy asked, smoothly and soothingly. The girl nodded her head, once more.

"Did any of them say anything, anything that sticks out in your mind?"

"They just chanted 'slayer' over and over. But one of them did say something about a gun." As the slayer spoke, she began to cough and a new trickle of blood formed from the corner of her mouth.

Buffy turned to Angel then, worry for the young girl etched on her face. "She needs a hospital, or a doctor. Any possibility there's one left standing?"

He shook his head. "No, but Connor might have someone with some experience staying here. Let me ask him ok."

As Angel went to speak with the boy in charge, Buffy looked back at the young girl who had been placed under her charge. "I'm so sorry this happened to you. If I had known sooner, I would have been here." The girl tried to speak, but couldn't. More blood began to trickle and she only made a slight gurgling sound. God, she didn't want to watch another girl die. Too many had died in her care, and it was something she didn't think she would ever get used to. She smiled down at the girl, trying to give her a slight bit of comfort, before the inevitable happened.

"Shhhh," she crooned and stroked the girls forehead. "I don't know you're name, and I'm sorry for that. Listen to me, ok? You're dying and I am so, so sorry for it, but I want you to know something. It doesn't hurt, there's no pain, no sorrow, only peace. Trust me when I tell you this, I'm a bit of an expert." She said with that comforting smile once more. "Just close your eyes and let go. Before you do, I want you to know, I will find the others and we will stop this madness going on here."

The girl nodded her head, she knew that what Buffy was saying was true. The thought of dying actually didn't frighten her, but she was grateful for the solace that Buffy offered her in those last few moments. She wanted to tell her so many things, that even though she was dying, she was still in awe to be in her presence. In her last moment, the agony that should have been there, wasn't. Only the image of an angel with green eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hyperion Hotel...**

Since there wasn't a place to bury the girl, they built a funeral pyre for her. Even though no refugee in that hotel knew this girl, they attended her funeral. Just a few short months ago, most of them hadn't known vampires existed, much less the young girls who were called upon to eraticate them. They knew now though. In a matter of just a few hours their lives had been changed forever. Some were scared, others angry, but they all had hope. Even if it was just a small glimmer, they had it. Many throughout the building told the story of what had happened at the Lord's Challenge and that had spread the hope like wildfire. A slayer had come to the aid of the others that had been fighting. And not just any slayer, one that lead up a whole army. Surely anyday now, they would be saved.

"If only they knew." she sighed.

Angel looked at her. The orange glow from the flames illuminated her face in the pitch black. She was distraught. She had taken this hard and if he guessed correctly, she took the deaths of all of the girls hard. He knew how she felt. He was responsible for the deaths of so many in this truly godforsaken city. Both of them had brought things to people that had never asked for it. Innocents, were no longer that. He knew she blamed herself. He knew all to well.

"Think they'll be this hopeful in two years when that help they hope for finally does arrive?" she asked him, a cynical smile crossing her face.

"I don't know. Buffy, I really can't tell you not to take this so hard on yourself. That would be the pot calling the kettle black."

"Got any ideas on how to deal? Maybe a few tips on how to brood, properly? Seems to work for you."

"Oh, yeah. I've got a whole manuscript I've been working on in my spare time."

"Sorry, it's just..."

"No, I know. You really don't have to apologize."

The people that had gathered were slowly making their way back inside. They knew that the fire would most likely attract unwanted attention, especially coming from the general location of the Hyperion. Apparently a few burnout attempts had been made on the place. The demons knew that Connor harboured refugees, and it didn't help that Connor was Angel's son. He had told her the story of what had happened to him that first night. When Connor had said the part about the demons wanting to put a beating to Angel's son, Angel tensed. She saw his body go rigid. She smiled a bit at his being that naive. Did he really think she wouldn't have known about him? Even if she hadn't known before hand, she would have known the moment she looked at the boy.

"You probably need to get back to the office. I know they have you on quite a short leash these days."

"I don't want to leave you alone." He told her as he placed a soothing hand on her shoulder. She was grateful for the contact. But she needed this time alone.

"Go. I'll be fine. Besides, Spike and Connor are right inside if anything happens."

"You sure?" He asked as he moved his hand down to take hold of hers.

She nodded and gave his hand a slight squeeze before he let go and walked away.

**Across Town...**

"They got the message, boss." The vampire told his leader. He hadn't particularly liked his new leader at first, especially since he had a reputation for killing their kind. Even before the days of Angel and his goody two shoes crew. He watched the look that crossed his master's face, knowing he was satisified.

"Good. We're gonna have to up the boys in training. I saw her fight that day, she's good. Real good. I want her dead, though, so they have to be better. Let the girls heal to their full strength, and then we'll start the next level of training."

**Wolfram and Hart**

Angel laid down on his bed, his body in total exhaustion after the last few days. Days, weeks, months, they all ran together now. He really didn't know how he was keeping up with everything he had been doing. He wondered if Buffy had ever felt this way at times. He had known there were days when she was utterly exhausted, with having to juggle school and slaying. He would see the dark circles that marred her face from only having a few hours of rest. He was grateful for the glamour spell today, because if it hadn't been in place, everyone else would have seen how tired he really was.

He rolled to his side and picked the picture up off the edge of the bed. He had used this same picture of her as a bookmark for so long that it was worn. The edges were no longer sharp, but bent and soft to the touch. He had tried to convince himself time after time that he had to move on, let her go. She had more than once, right? But time after time, their paths kept crossing. Somehow, things led back to them. Surely he wasn't the only one that could see this. He wanted to hope for some kind of future with her. She had been the only one he'd ever visualized there, in his future. He knew it was stupid, but she had given him that, hope. She had been his hope when all else had seemed hopeless. God, what a pathetic romantic he was. How could he even lay here and think about any kind of anything with her? Surely she would blame him, for the girl that died today.

"Angel?"

"Not now Wes."

"Yes, of course. I just thought you would want to know, that my guess at the time transferral was wrong. One day here is equal to one week on the outside."

Angel looked up then, "Wes, cover for me. I've got somewhere I need to be then."

**A/N: Short chapter, I know. I've actually got to catch up on my comic reading. Just wanted to say thanks for the reviews, and to expect a few new chapters up by the weekend!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Lorne's House, Silver Lake...**

Waking up to snow in Los Angeles was a thing that just didn't happen. Sure, it snowed in the mountains, but not in the middle of LA. It reminded her of a very significant snowfall, on a Christmas Eve almost 10 years before. Looking out the window, she watched as the snow collected on the ground. It was falling fast, and seemed to be covering all the unrest in a blanket of purification. She wondered if it had something to do with the fact that the sun and moon were in the sky at the same time.

She had put in a long night of slaying. Having gone out on an extra patrol with Spike and Connor, she worked off a bit of the steam that was slowly building inside of her. Slaying always helped her work out the things she couldn't exactly broadcast out loud. Sort of like her own little therapist. They had come across a group of vampires trying to burnout a group home for runaways. Buffy was surprised when one of the people inside began calling out her name. It was Anne, the girl she had given her name to after she had runaway to LA, before. When she had sent Angel to hell. She chuckled to herself at the irony of the situation. She and Anne had talked for a while and Buffy learned that Anne had started the group home. She was really glad to see the woman had completely turned her life around and was helping out people in a situation that they themselves had once been in.

She turned from the window and laid back down on the bed. She had only gotten a total of two hours sleep and was exhausted. She closed her eyes and took a deep, cleansing breath. She began to clear her mind, so she could return to sleep. As she began to drift off there was a slight knock on the door.

"Buffy, I need to talk to you, can I come in?"

Angel, always Angel interrupting her sleep. It was a never ending pattern. She sat up and pulled the blanket up around her. The room had gotten a bit chillier since the snow started to fall.

"Yeah, sure." She called out. She was shocked at his appearance when he entered the room. Without thinking she jumped up from the bed and ran to help him sit down. His shirt was torn and his face was full of bruises. Obviously he had run into some trouble somewhere.

"What happened to you?" She asked as he sat down on the bed. She walked into the bathroom and brought back a rag and antiseptic to clean the gash above his eyebrow. Seemed that area was always one of the first to split open in a fight.

"Ran into a bit of trouble on my way here. It's okay though, I handled it. Did you see the snow?" He asked with a grin.

She smiled back at him and nodded. "Yeah, us and snow, huh? Are you okay though, I mean mortals do tend to injure pretty easily these days."

"Buffy, I'm fine. We need to talk though. Wesley told me something last night and it's pretty important."

She sat down next to him and without realizing she shivered.

"You're cold." He grabbed the blanket from the bed and wrapped it around her.

"Always the one with the chivalrous there, huh? So, what's up? Other than more impending doom."

"Wesley says you've only got two weeks here, a lot less than we thought."

"Wow, that is a lot less. Like, a whole lot less. What are we going to do?"

"Well, that's the question isn't it? What are we going to do, Buffy?"

Before she could reply, he had captured her lips in a mind numbing kiss. The sensation was unbelievable, the fact that one simple act could be so complicated. Beautifully complicated. She turned her head, to gain better access. As she did, he deepened the kiss. Coaxing her mouth open with his tongue, she invited him in with her own. At the contact she moaned softly and leaned further into him. She savored the feel of his warmth all around her. Slowly he ended the kiss and looked at her.

"I know that there are bigger things than us going on here, but this may be my last chance at happiness, that I can actually have. I love you, Buffy. I've loved you since the first day I saw you. I waited for you to decide what you wanted, but we may not be able to wait anymore. Honestly, I may not walk away from this."

"I know that you may not walk away from this, Angel. So why on earth would I want to do this, only to loose you again. I just don't know if I could do it."

"Why, Buffy? Let me ask you this. Would you rather live the rest of your life knowing you avoided heartbreak, or live life knowing that you loved as deeply as you possibly could. I know that I've done a lot of saving the world in my life and that's something to be proud of, but I don't want to go to the next life and not have done the one thing I really wanted. To love you as completely as I can. Please, Buffy, don't turn this chance away, it could be our last one."

"You're right. You are so, very right." She threw her arms around him and kissed him soundly. "Just promise me something. Don't do anything ultimately heroic. We're in this together, ok? Partners, remember?"

"Yeah, together."

"So, how do we go about this without alerting the population that you're no longer a cursed vampire with a soul. 'Cause, I don't know about you, but I really would like you to love me completely, now that you can."

"Well, we just do it, no pun intended and don't let on about. No one has to know as long as we're careful."

"Oooh, so this is a secret affair? I kinda like it. Well, when were you thinking you wanna get started."

"Well, it's still early, people in the house are still asleep..." He said as he slowly caressed the top of her thigh. He leaned in and nuzzled her, ever so lightly licking the scar he had marked her with so long ago.

"Oh, God yes, now is sooo good." She breathed out on a blissful sigh.

**Across Town...**

The vampire was becoming quickly agitated with his captive. The man had been beaten many times, yet still refused to give him the answers he wanted. It was almost time for another session. The fool had healed nicely since his last interrogation. He paced the hallway outside the captive's door and struggled to control the rage that brewed inside of him. He hated this thing that he had become and was determined to control it. It was just that sometimes, it really did get out of hand. Not this time though. He would get his answers and then, then he would get his revenge.

He nodded to the guard outside the room that he was going in. When he entered, the man was sitting on the cot he'd been provided.

"So, you ready to tell me what I wanna know?"

"Man, I all ready told you. I don't know nothin' about her. I haven't seen her since 1996. That was 12 years ago."

"Yeah, that's right. But you also told me that even if you did know more about her, you wouldn't tell me, isn't that right?"

"Up your's!"

The vampire back handed the man. It still amazed him that his hand didn't sting from such a blow, though he knew the man's cheek surely did.

"I have to say, I'm deeply curious about this girl. I wanna know why so many people have devoted their lives to protecting her? What is so special about some little bitch that men would change their entire being, just for her? Why would someone look death right in the face, just to keep her safe? She must be a real ride, huh?"

The man spat in the vampire's face and he just chuckled maniacally. He dealt another blow to the man and continued to chuckle.

"All right then. Guess it's back to the hard way then, huh, Mr. Fish."

"Screw you man! If you'd untie me, I'd make it real hard on you. Especially for calling me that."

"Well, what do you expect, when you're named after a fish, Pike. It just comes along with the territory. Plus, hey, I'm the bad guy. I get to play the bully here and that fully includes making fun of your name. So, Pike, did you know she's here. Yup, showed up a couple of days ago like the good little heroine she is. Boy, that girl is hot when she fights. I can see why Angel and Spike warred over her. That is one tight little piece if I do say so. Tell me something, Fishy, you ever get a piece of her?"

Pike glared at the vampire in front of him. He'd had more than a few run ins with vamps, but this one, he was different. Something about him was just way off. He was completely obsessed with this Angel guy and was trying to pump him for information about Buffy. He could only assume she was involved with the Angel person and that the vamp was trying to use her to hurt him. He just had to hold out a little bit longer, until he could make his move.

"I'm guessing you didn't. I read a lot about her in Wesley's diaries, and there was only a short mention of you. But, it occurred to me that you were there at a very important time in that girl's life. Surely she kept up some sort of contact with you over the years?"

"Look, I all ready told you. She and I exchanged emails and a few phone calls. Especially after she asked me to work with the girls she had sent here. But I don't know anything else. I haven't seen her since..."

"1996!" The vampire ground out angrily. "It's the same answer every time with you and it's really pissing me off. My demon is getting harder to control right now, Pike. He's wantin' to have a bit of fun. Guess now is a good time to continue our little torture lessons, huh?"

Pike squeezed his eyes shut. He really wasn't looking forward to more torture, who would? But he couldn't let this maniac get anything out of him about Buffy. He had to do whatever he could to keep him away from her. A tear slipped from the corner of his eye as the vampire began his routine.

**A Few Hours Later...**

"I want you to let him go and have someone tail him. He'll lead us to her and she'll slip up. That's when we'll get her."

"You got it, Boss."

The vampire smiled to himself. Everything would work out the way he wanted. He had the upper hand, and Angel didn't even know it. Hell, Angel didn't even know he existed which gave him all the more edge.


	10. Back to the Show

Quick Author's Note to everyone: 1/07/2009

Just wanted to let you all know that I haven't abandoned this story. I've had computer and time issues the last 6 or so months. Fortunately, or unfortunately (depending on the point of view you take on it) due to the current state of the economy here in the good ole USofA, I now have much more time on my hands. *sigh* So, the good news is, I can finally finish up this story and start on the sequel that is brewing inside my head.

Now, just a quick game of catch up here, Canonically (sp?) we are up to Buffy #21 and Angel #15 or 16 (I don't remember) in the comics. My story hasn't gotten anywhere near that far along, so expect this to drag out a bit longer while I catch up.

And to clarify, for those that have asked, Pike hasn't appeared in the comics (yet.....). In the Angel comics it is a fish called Beta George that was held captive, so I replaced him with Pike, because well, it just makes more sense than a psychic fish. To me anyway. Now, back to our regularly scheduled program!


	11. Chapter 10

_**On an unknown street in LA...**_

Pike knew it was a trap. He couldn't believe that a bastard, son-of-a-bitch like that lead vamp, would just let him go. He should be dead and he full well knew it. He was probably being followed, with the assumption he was going to seek Buffy out. Fortunately for him, he knew this town like the back of his hand and had plenty of practice loosing a tail. He ducked down an alleyway as quickly as he could, crouched behind a dumpster and waited on his shadow.

He didn't have to wait long, within minutes, one of the vampires that had been assigned as his guard walked by his dumpster. Being as stealth as his injuries would allow him, he pulled his makeshift stake from his sleeve and dusted the vamp with a quickness. He stood motionless for a moment, so he could listen for any other tag a longs he may have. Now, he just had to figure out how he was going to get a message to Buffy without giving her up to the insane vampire.

_**Lorne's House, Silver Lake...**_

_He was dying and she didn't know what to do. His blood was all over the place, he was unconscious and barely breathing. How did it come to this? She looked around for some one, anyone to help her, but she was alone with him. Tears began to pool in her eyes and she found she couldn't control them. She knew the end was coming soon, but she didn't want to watch him die, not again. _

Buffy came awake with a sudden jerk. She instinctively reached for Angel, only to find he wasn't there.

"Angel" she called softly, hoping that maybe he was in her bathroom. "Angel?" She said again, panic starting to set in. It had been one of those dreams, she knew it. She had come to recognize them easily, and knew when not to doubt. Angel was going to die, and there was nothing she could do about it.

_**Hyperion...**_

"Where's Buffy?" Connor asked as his father entered the lobby of the hotel.

"She's at Lorne's, asleep. She needed to rest." Angel said, avoiding eye contact with his son.

"Oh, no. No way, I know that face. That's the face of the guy that is about to do something he doesn't want anyone to know about. I thought you promised her you wouldn't do anything ultimately heroic with letting her know."

"I did."

"And..."

"And, I'm not. I just wanted to let her get some rest. I came by to talk to you about the missing slayers. Was wondering if you'd heard anything?" Angel asked.

"Actually, I have heard a few things. Went on a morning patrol with Spike and Illyria and we ran into a nest of vamps. They had a few things to say about some guy bragging about training against slayers."

"Where is he now? Please tell me you didn't dust him before I could talk to him."

"No, he's downstairs, Illyria's keeping him busy."

"Good. Keep him there, I'm going to get Buffy."

"Glad to know you're keeping your promise." Connor said with a grin.

_**Somewhere else in LA...**_

"What do you mean he was dusted!?" The vampire roared as he staked the other vampire who had brought him the message.

"Useless, they're all fucking useless! How is it all supposed to play out the way the vision showed me when my crew is full of idiots?"

The vampire paced the room angrily. He had seen it all, seen the way out. He knew how to make it work and it had taken him months and months of planning to get things in place and now, because of one inept vampire, things were in jeopardy. Oh, he so wasn't going to let that happen. Buffy Summers had to die to end it all, and suddenly, he knew exactly how to make sure she did.

_**The basement of the Hyperion....**_

"Well, well what do we have here? Seems I've heard some rumblings about a braggart and my girls. Any idea who that might be? Maybe the vampire tied to the chair in the middle of the room with the smug look on his face." Buffy said as she walked down the steps to the room.

"Slayer..." the badly dressed vampire hissed at her. Another Dracula wanna be, it seemed they were everywhere these days.

"Wow, really? It seems that's the only thing you losers can say when you meet me. What, is that in the vampire handbook or something? And what's with the outfit. Trust me, I know Dracula, and you sir are no Dracula. You are just ridiculous." Buffy said.

"This one knows about the unnatural slayers. He won't say it, but I can tell. Shall I kill him to make up for it?" Illyria asked.

"Actually, no we need to find out where they are first." Buffy said.

"Then I will help convince him."

And with that, Illyria grabbed the vampire and held him over, upside down over, what appeared to be a vat of holy water.

"Look, we're on a schedule here," Angel said as he stepped forward, "so I'm gonna make this quick. This is a little game we like to call Bad Cop/ Bad Cop/ Bad Cop/ Seriously Crazy Primordial Bad Cop."

"A group of my slayers are missing and you've been going about town bragging about it." Buffy said as she dipped her hands in holy water and brought them up to let the water slowly drip on the vamps face.

"See the aura of inability you project, coupled with your Drac wannabe wardrobe makes me think you don't have them. But you know who does, am I right?" Angel asked as Buffy bent to collect more holy water and Illyria lowered him at the same time.

The vampire began to chuckle. "Just get it over with all ready. Melt me, stake me, set me on fire and make me the stuff of legends."

"He's scared." Connor observed.

"That, little moppet, is an understatement. And the only reason you're not petrified at the mere mention of this group is because you're uneducated. They were beginning to make ripples before the fall of Los Angeles."

After his statement, Illyria let go of one ankle and was about to let the other go as Angel grabbed the vampire and shoved him across the room.

"Really? _They_ sound like someone I'd like to meet." Buffy said as she grabbed him and shoved him against the wall.

The vampire chuckled again. "They know. They'd like to meet you too. After everything went to hell, word got out that no one was to touch you. You two," he said nodding to Angel, "are in their sights and sooner or later you will..."

"Life's to short. Let's go with sooner." Angel said as he punched the vampire.

"You know, if this is the worst vampire you've encountered in hell, then I'm relieved." Angel said to Connor.

"Uh, it is. This guy, he's tough, what with his hair extensions and, um..." Connor replied.

"Damn it Connor. I wanted you to round up the worst vampire you could find. Not Count Flouncy the Theatre Vamp Extraordinaire."

"Hey, Connor pointed you in the direction of a vamp you could actually take." Gwen said in Connor's defense. "You've been a bit off lately. So don't jump down you're son's throat for wanting to keep you safe. A number of us have had to come to your aid lately at any given time, for whatever reason."

"It's because he's no longer a vampire." Illyria stated.

Angel immediately looked at Buffy, panic stricken on his face. He didn't want to do this, not here, not now. Especially not in front of the Dracula wannabe, so he staked him. It seemed like no one in the room spoke for ages.

"Well, I, um, it's just that..." Angel started.

"Wait, what?" Connor stammered.

"How can none of you notice. The only thing that radiates from him is the primitive magik he uses to hide it, because he is rightfully ashamed." Illyria said.

"When did this happen? Was it when we were sent here? Who did it?" Connor asked as he stepped closer to his father.

"I don't know." Angel replied. "I had assumed it was Wolfram and Hart but now there are other factors that make me think otherwise."

"Should you be fighting then?"

"Actually I think a better question right now, junior, is why don't you seem surprised by this, Buffy?" Spike asked.

Buffy looked at Spike, who was clearly angry. Angel wasn't the only one that didn't want to have this conversation in front of everyone.


	12. Chapter 11

_**Basement, Hyperion Hotel...**_

Buffy really, really didn't want to do this now. She knew that the inevitable talk would be coming with Spike sooner or later, but she was really hoping for it to be a bit later. Spike was clearly upset and he always could read her like a book. He grabbed her hand and pulled her to the stairs. They passed by Angel on the way and he grabbed Spike's arm.

"Spike." He said with a warning tone.

Spike just grinned back. "Don't worry Peaches, I won't do anything you wouldn't do..."

Angel just glared at him and then looked to Buffy. "Let me know if he steps outta line?"

She could only smile. "I think I can handle this. Thanks for your concern, but I think you have a situation of your own that needs a bit of handling." and she leaned up to kiss him on the cheek before walking back upstairs with Spike. It was a reassuring gesture for the both of them.

"So, I'm sure you all have questions. Wanna flip a coin to see who goes first?" Angel asked.

_**Upstairs....**_

Spike stalked his way into Angel's old office. So, they were back together. He knew it was going to happen, the minute she popped out of the sky, he knew she was there for Angel. After all, she hadn't even known that he was still alive, had she? So, this really shouldn't be a surprise. Then why the hell did he feel like he'd just been sucker punched right in the gut?

She walked in slowly behind him and shut the door. He strode over and plopped down in the chair behind the desk. With his hands behind his head and his feet upon the desk he took her in as she stood before him, ready to defend her and her undying love for Angel. He smirked slightly and then leaned forward.

"So, wanna tell me what's going on, pet? As if I don't all ready know."

"Look, a lot has been going on here and I just...."

"I'm gonna have to cut you off right there, luv. I'd be lying if I said I thought you and I had some sort of a chance. I've known for a long time that Angel is your one true love, unfortunately. I believe I once told you two all about it?"

_"You know, the last time I looked in on you two, you were fighting to the death. Now you're back making googly eyes at each other like nothing happened. Makes me want to heave." Spike said as he turned away from her and Angel._

_"I don't know what you're talking about." Buffy said, defensively._

_"Oh, yeah. You're just 'friends'." Spike taunted._

_"That's right." Angel replied._

_Spike turned around to face them. "You're __**not**__ friends. You'll never be friends. You'll be in love till it kills you both. You'll fight, and you'll shag and you'll hate each other till it makes you quiver, but you'll never be __**friends.**__" Spike then pointed to his temple and said, "Love isn't brains, children, it's blood..." he grabbed his chest and continued. "Blood screaming inside you to work it's will."_

_Buffy so did not want to hear this. She was pretty sure Angel didn't either. They had both been trying very had to deny their feelings since he came back._

_"I may be loves bitch, but at least I'm man enough to admit it."_

Buffy remembered that conversation all to well. It was scary how much Spike knew about her and Angel.

"So, I guess that's why you said I didn't love you, back in Sunnydale?"

"Oh, I'm sure you love me, pet. But it's the same love you hold for Xander or Willow. It's not the flame you hold for Angel. I tried to fool myself for a long time, even put a thorn in Peaches side a time or two, but I've always known it was him. That's why I didn't want you to know I was back. Hoped it would help me move on." Spike said, glumly.

"You know, you mean a lot to me, Spike. You made a real difference in a real bad time in my life. I'll always appreciate, the uh, comfort you offered me."

Spike rose then and walked around the desk. He looked down at the slayer, the most unlikely of loves he'd known, and smiled. She offered him a smile in return and the hugged him. If his heart had been beating, it would have skipped a beat then.

_**Back downstairs...**_

The talk hadn't been all bad. They seemed to understand why he had hidden the truth from them. Now all he had to do was convince Connor that he was still in the fight.

"So, when you say partners, do you mean you're back together?" Connor asked.

"Yeah, we are. But all of this is to stay in this room. I don't want anyone to know. She's all ready enough of a target as it is, it'll only make her a bigger one."

"And you."

"Yeah, and me."

Angel looked at his son and pondered on how much he'd matured within the last few months. He'd had to. He'd had no other choice really and now he had this weight on his shoulders. And to think Angel had sold himself to Wolfram and Hart to keep him out of all of this.

It seemed that the questions were done for the moment, so the group made their way back upstairs. As Angel ascended the last step, he saw Buffy sitting in the lobby. Spike was sitting next to her and he no longer looked angry. As a matter of fact, they looked happy. Angel couldn't help but wonder if he didn't make it out alive if she would end up with Spike? He pushed the thought to the back of his head, he wasn't going to think about things like that, not now. He did, however have another sudden thought.

"Illyria, you said you could sense my lack of power. Does that mean that you can sense other's power?" Angel asked.

"Yes." She replied, simply.

"Then do you think you could feel out the vampire group targeting us?"

"Yes, I will do so now." She said and took off through the front doors.

"Damn, I didn't mean now." Angel said as he took off after her.


End file.
